Dragon Cards Packs
Social Point offered the Dragon Cards Packs as a counterpart of the VIP Deals. * It was first released for PC on 2 July 2015 * It was released for Mobile on 10 August 2015 * A free Mystery Pack is available every 12 hours * Additional packs can be purchased for real $ based on the rarity of the possible dragons The card pack includes * * * A Dragon The dragons change in the pack as you use it again. The dragons are classified Common, Rare, Very Rare, Epic and Legendary. The Mystery Pack dragons are randomly chosen. Dragons in the Dragon Book are classified according to the packs. It has three question marks on it's cover. Some of it's dragons: * Legacy Dragon. * * Dark Angel Dragon * Droconos Dragon * Nirobi Dragon * Apocalypse Dragon * Double Flame Dragon * Double Sea Dragon * Flame Dragon * Hedgehog Dragon * Ice Dragon * Icecube Dragon * Ivory Dragon * Mars Dragon * Medieval Dragon * Mummy Dragon * Nature Dragon * Paladin Dragon * Pearl Dragon * Penguin Dragon * Soldier Dragon * Surf Dragon * Zombie Dragon * Nenufar Dragon The Common Pack It has Equinox Dragon on it's coveagons: * Spark Dragon * St Patrick Dragon * Iceberg Dragon * Sheriff Dragon * Terra Dragon * Flame Dragon * Sea Dragon * Nature Dragon * Electric Dragon * Mud Dragon * Tropical Dragon * Hedgehog Dragon * Carnivore Plant Dragon * Firebird Dragon * Flaming Rock Dragon * Volcano Dragon * Spicy Dragon * Medieval Dragon * Vampire Dragon * Zombie Dragon * Rattlesnake Dragon * Nenufar Dragon * Waterfall Dragon * Coral Dragon * Lantern Fish Dragon * Penguin Dragon * Metal Dragon * Gold Dragon * Mercury Dragon * Platinum Dragon * Armadillo Dragon * Ice Dragon * Blizzard Dragon * Icecube Dragon * Alpine Dragon * Cool Fire Dragon * Gummy Dragon * Soccer Dragon * Pearl Dragon * Jade Dragon * Cactus Dragon * Cloud Dragon * Storm Dragon * Dandelion Dragon * Laser Dragon * Battery Dragon * Fluorescent Dragon * Neon Dragon * Snowflake Dragon * Hot Metal Dragon * Ice Cream Dragon * Mojito Dragon * Chameleon Dragon * Seashell Dragon * Moose Dragon * Dragonfly Dragon * Venom Dragon * Paradise Dragon * Steampunk Dragon * Seahorse Dragon * Plankton Dragon * Butterfly Dragon * Sky Dragon * Fossil Dragon * Great White Dragon * Evil Pumpkin Dragon * Ghost Dragon * Chinese Dragon * Quetzal Dragon * Jellyfish Dragon * Poseidon Dragon * Uncle Sam Dragon * Blind Dragon * Columbus Dragon * Alien Dragon * Sphynx Dragon * Mummy Dragon * Aztec Warrior Dragon * Aztec Priest Dragon * Gold Rush Dragon * Apache Dragon * Sheriff Dragon * Ninja Dragon * Frozen Wind Dragon The Rare Pack It has Hades Dragon on it's cover. Some of it's dragons: * Orc Dragon * Cerberus Dragon * Forestry Dragon * Cheshire Cat Dragon * Poo Dragon * Dark Dragon * Pirate Dragon * Petroleum Dragon * Star Dragon * Dark Fire Dragon * Carnival Dragon * Tiny Dragon * Viking Dragon * Aurora Dragon * Deep Forest Dragon * Hammer Dragon * Bat Dragon * Lava Dragon * Two Headed Dragon * Ice&Fire Dragon * Prisma Dragon * Centipede Dragon * Aztec Dragon * Angry Dragon * Jelly Dragon * Music Dragon * Block Dragon * Joker Dragon * Emerald Dragon * Ruby Dragon * Diamond Dragon * Treasure Dragon * Archangel Dragon * Justice Dragon * Sun Dragon * Gaia Dragon * Luminsicent Dragon * Rainbow Dragon * Fallen Angel Dragon * Cold Star Dragon * Photon Dragon * War Dragon * Octopus Dragon * Gargoyle Dragon * Bone Dragon * Hades Dragon * Toxic Dragon * Scrooge Dragon * Specter Dragon * Frankie Dragon * Halloween Dragon * Granite Dragon * Meteor Dragon * Chobby Dragon * Cookie Dragon * Earth Day Dragon * Wurm Dragon * Burning Dragon * Monstruous Dragon * Twister Dragon * Dolphin Dragon * King Dragon * Santa Dragon * Atlas Dragon * Rockfeller Dragon * Bavarian Dragon * Glacial Dragon * Moon Dragon * Obsidian Dragon * Midas Dragon * Kryptonite Dragon * Stressed Dragon * Amethyst Dragon * Heart Dragon * Quartz Dragon * Pharaoh Dragon * Cerberus Dragon * Tribal Dragon * Aztec Emperor Dragon * Animation Dragon * Clover Dragon * Peace Dragon * Oni Dragon * Martial Arts Dragon * Deep Red Dragon * Deus Pet Dragon * Aquamarine Dragon * Cat Dragon * Crossfire Dragon * Blue Dragon * Wyvern Dragon * Giant Wings Dragon * Cosmo Dragon * Mother's Day Dragon * Pterodactyl Dragon The Very Rare Pack It has Rorschach Dragon on it's cover. Some of it's dragons: * Chocolate Dragon * Wave Dragon * Sorcerer Dragon * Anubis Dragon * Hydra Dragon * Ivory Dragon * Elfic Dragon * Colossal Dragon * Juggernaut Dragon * Red Woods Dragon * Leviathan Dragon * Panzer Dragon * Tesla Dragon * Nightwind Dragon * Dark Stone Dragon * Necromancer Dragon * Howl Dragon * Desert Dragon * Ukulele Dragon * Double Terra Dragon * Double Metal Dragon * Anniversary Dragon * Father's Day Dragon * Sorcerer Dragon * Dujur Dragon * Thor Dragon * Loki Dragon * Odin Dragon * Bookday Dragon * Da Vinci Dragon * Mozart Dragon * Detective Dragon * Scientific Dragon * Double Ice Dragon * Zen Dragon * Shogun Dragon * Double Nature Dragon * Shaolin Dragon * Speed Dragon * Strong Dragon * Manglar Dragon * Double Electric Dragon * Blue Fire Dragon * Sunset Dragon * Double Flame Dragon * Double Sea Dragon The Epic Pack It has Big Claws Dragon on it's cover. Some of it's dragons: * Blue Alien Dragon * Voodoo Witcher Dragon * Mystic War Dragon * Supernova Dragon * Pure Dragon * Pure Terra Dragon * Pure Flame Dragon * Pure Sea Dragon * Pure Nature Dragon * Pure Electric Dragon * Pure Ice Dragon * Pure Metal Dragon * Pure Dark Dragon * Dark Elf Dragon * Wrestler Dragon * Zodiac Taurus Dragon * Zodiac Cancer Dragon * Zodiac Aquarius Dragon * Zodiac Pisces Dragon * Master Dragon * Acoustic Dragon * Demon Dragon * Greenfluid Dragon * Unity Dragon * Longhorn Dragon * Sylvan Dragon The Legendary Pack It has Titan Dragon on it's cover. Some of it's dragons: * Titan Dragon * Fervour Dragon * Hellgate Dragon * Gravity Dragon * Legacy Dragon * Wind Dragon * Mirror Dragon * Crystal Dragon * Nirobi Dragon * Apocalypse Dragon * Millenium Dragon * Forge Dragon * Promethium Dragon * Abyss Dragon * Mirage Dragon * Supersonic Dragon * Droconos Dragon * Kratus Dragon * Hellgate Dragon Gallery Dragon Cards.png PackA.png PackB.png DragonCardsIOS.png DragonCardsInfoIOS.png Mystery_Dragon_Pack_First_Reward.png Mystery_Dragon_Pack_Second_Reward.png Mystery_Dragon_Pack_Third_Reward.png Mystery_Dragon_Pack_Fourth_Reward.png Dragon_Cards_Congratulations.png Carnivore PlantCard.png|Carnivore Plant Dragon Card CoolFireCard.png|Cool Fire Dragon Card DandelionCard.png|Dandelion Dragon Card FirebirdCard.png|Firebird Dragon Card FlameCard.png|Flame Dragon Card HedgehogCard.png|Hedgehog Dragon Card IceCard.png|Ice Dragon Card IcecubeCard.png|Icecube Dragon Card MarsCard.png|Mars Dragon Card MedievalCard.png|Medieval Dragon Card NatureCard.png|Nature Dragon Card NenufarCard.png|Nenufar Dragon Card NeonCard.png|Neon Dragon Card PaladinCard.png|Paladin Dragon Card PearlCard.png|Pearl Dragon Card PenguinCard.png|Penguin Dragon Card SoldierCard.png|Soldier Dragon Card ZombieCard.png|Zombie Dragon Card 11207298_791527900957804_2403370479575223069_n.jpg|Dark angel Dragon Card Category:Packs